Substitute
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: She was just a substitute whenever Emma needed her. It wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. She needed more. Emma/Regina/Ruby, one shot.


_**I have two stories to work on but my mind is crazy. When I want to work on one story, my mind comes up with more ideas which keep me away from sleep. This week is crazy and I barely have time to sit down and write. That's why I decided to write this short one first before I go back to the big stories. This is for Sammii16, because she mentioned that she loved Regina/Emma/Red and also because she was so supportive of my work. Thank you, Sammii.**_

 _ **Enjoy. Xoxo.**_

 _ **P.S. This fanfic was inspired by a song called „Substitute" by Clout.**_

 _ **My 90 story. Yay.**_

* * *

 **Substitute**

* * *

"Good morning," a husky voice said and a figure appeared in the window. The morning greetings didn't have any response, she was alone in the room. She was used to it. It was meant for someone who was not there with her but was very close to her heart. She pretended that the person could hear her even through the house walls and windows. Her brown eyes searched for a pair of blue ones. She loved looking into the blue wells. Her view over the street was blurred by the rain drops that were sliding down the windows. It was raining all night and it looked like it wasn't going to stop for a while. This feeling of melancholy she felt was deepened by the grey clouds in the sky, the rain drops falling down and the wetness in the air and on everything she could look at. Looking through the window at this time was torture for her. It was also the first thing in the morning she always looked forward to doing. She hid behind the curtain and when the clock announced eight o'clock she looked down at the house in front of her own. Two women exited the house and stopped next to a yellow beetle. They turned around to comfort each other in a warm embrace and to share a few goodbye kisses before one of them left.

She was the mayor of the town and couldn't allow to be seen with another woman no matter how much she loved her. Her eyes followed the yellow beetle as far as they could before the car disappeared in the woods. The other brunette was still standing on the street lovingly following the path of the yellow car as well. She considered herself as a very lucky woman to have someone like Emma Swan by her side as her girlfriend.

When Regina Mills, the mayor of the town, came to welcome Emma to Storybrooke, something magical happened between them. It was as if they had known each other for ages but none of them would realize it at that time. They spoke few times while drinking tea at Granny's where Ruby worked. She served them tea and fell in love with the blond woman. She needed to ask Emma out. She needed some assurance that the newcomer wouldn't be taken away from her by anyone else. According to how the mayor looked at the blond woman it was possible that Emma's heart would belong to the most powerful woman in the town. Regina Mills was always keen on getting what she wanted. One day Ruby asked Emma out and she said yes. Since then Emma Swan and Ruby has been dating and were madly in love.

From this point Regina's world crumbled, all her hopes died and she was placed to the second place. Ruby was the number one in Emma's life and Regina was just a substitute whenever something went wrong in their relationship and Emma needed a shoulder to cry on. First it was just her shoulder but with the passing time Emma needed a body to lie next to, arms to hide her from the world and the sound of a beating heart that would make her own beat stronger again. Emma didn't have any idea about Regina's feelings even thought the brunette's heart would beat louder and faster everytime Emma's body was pressed against hers. And she clearly had no idea about what she felt for the mayor.

There were moments when Regina had to keep her emotions and desires under control not to kiss Emma or make love to her. And oh god, was she tempted everytime they lied on a sofa looking into each other's eyes, talking about love. Regina knew that Emma's feelings changed during the past few weeks but Emma wouldn't admit it to either herself or to Regina. The blonde was in a fresh relationship with Ruby and didn't want to hurt her, on the other hand she didn't want to put Regina in a bad situation. She was the mayor of the town and being seen with a woman wasn't exactly something that people expected from a woman in this position. If she said to Regina that she loved her everything would go downhill. So there they were, pretending to be good friends but both having feelings for each other. It was painful for both of them.

Now Ruby waited for Emma to come back home and Regina has been waiting for her to come to her. She somehow had her in her life but felt lonely all the time anyway. She was just a substitute whenever Emma needed her. It wasn't enough to her. She wanted more. She needed more.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
